United together
by Galaxia Jade
Summary: *Au, Yaoi* in an alternative universe, Duo Maxwell is in big trouble with something he doesn't understand, now it's up to his new friends to help him get through it, alive and free.


Cosmos: Ok so I started a new story, well actually i'm uploading an old story that i made. I'm still working on ther longer the better but i gotten alittle bored with that one.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them!  
  
  
  
United together  
  
" ~~ " = Talking.  
  
// ~~ // = Thinking  
  
A young boy silently crept through the forest. He nervously ran a few fingers threw his bangs. His blue, almost viloet eyes were closely watching the people around him. They were searching every where for him but he was well hidden.  
  
He took a step but stopped cold in his track as he rustled some leaves. //Damn, good thing no one heard//  
  
"I think he went over here!" one of the men shouted. The boy held his breath but released it once he realized they were going in the opposite direction.  
  
//Now for the escape// He started into the forest.  
  
"There he goes!" a man shouted. //Damn too soon//. The boy started to run. //Come on legs, you can do it!//  
  
"After him!" shouted another man.  
  
The boy heard the footsteps running after him. // I can't let them catch me!// He kept running, but they kept following, each one shouting orders to one another. //How many are there?// He asked himself.  
  
He started to grow tired but urged his legs to keep going. He had some distance on the men but not much.  
  
About 5 minutes later he couldn't run anymore. He went to a jog to fast walking then just walking finally he had to stop. He slumped against a tree and stared helplessly in the direction the men were coming in.  
  
"Looks like he couldn't run anymore" one of the men said.  
  
"Don't worry we wont hurt you if you cooperate but try anything and it wont be so pleasant for you" said yet another man.  
  
"Get away from me" the boy hissed, not believing the man. The men advanced and the boy started to tremble. "Please, just go away" he whispered. One of the men reached out and grabbed the boy's arm. He started to scream but the man held him tighter.  
  
"David, shut him up!" another man said. David, the one holding the boy's arm placed his hand over the boy's mouth. He bite David's hand.  
  
"Ouch" David yelled as he took his hand off of the mouth. The boy started to scream again, pleading for someone to help him.  
  
"Jay, help me" said David.  
  
Jay nodded and grabbed his metal sword. He walked over to the boy.  
  
"Night" he said and brought the but of the sword down on the boy's head, hard.  
  
Blackness fell around him and the boy was soon unconscious.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Heero crouched down in the shadows of the trees. He took out his bow and arrow and aimed it at his prey. The deer didn't notice him there. He brought back his arrow. He let go and the arrow whizzed past the deer. The deer, now aware of Heero, ran off into the forest. Normally Heero had a good aim but was distracted by a scream.  
  
//What the....// Heero listened but didn't hear anything.  
  
"Heero!" he heard someone yell. Heero moved a piece of his brown hair out of his face.  
  
"Trowa, what is it now?" asked Heero as a tall boy ran towards him.  
  
"They say a young boy is in trouble" Trowa said. Cobalt blue eyes met green eyes as Heero turned and looked at Trowa and sighed. He never thought  
  
//Animals// he thought, //You can never tell if they're lying or speaking the truth and I had to be the person to find a communicater// Heero was about to tell Trowa that just because the animals were right a couple of times before doesn't mean they're right now but just then another scream pierced through the air.  
  
"Do you know why there after him? Is he royalty?" Asked Heero.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "No, he isn't but do you think.....oh I don't know we should help him" Said Trowa. Heero looked at his friend again.  
  
"Do you think he is the one we should help?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Maybe the people attacking him should be helped"  
  
"Heero, your impossible, well I going, it's not right to hurt an innocent person." Trowa said as he ran towards the boy in need of assistance. Heero sighed, put his bow and arrow away in his bag and ran after Trowa. //I think I just had the longest conversation Me and Trowa had ever had just a second ago//.  
  
The guys slowed as the came near their designation.  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Any word on the disappearance?" Anne asked quietly. She was really sad about what had happened, heck the whole kingdom was sad. It's not every day you lose the future ruler of the kingdom. One moment he was there the next poof he was gone. His majesty thinks it was the Peacecraft kingdom that kidnapped his only son.  
  
"Unfortunately there has been no word" Jarod said with a sigh. //Where are you prince Quatre?//  
  
"I'm afraid for the young prince, he's 16 and already has been through alot" said Tylor, "And I don't think this kidnapping is going to do much good on him at all"  
  
"I feel so sorry for his majesty, he's not taking this well" said Anne.  
  
"Do you think it was the Peacecrafts?"  
  
"Hard to say, but I heard the Peacecrafts are seeking revenge on his majesty after he refused to join allainces." Tylor said.  
  
"I pray prince Quatre is all right" Anne said, tears dwelling under her eyelids as she recalled all the wonderful times she and the young highness had spent together. The whole kingdom loves him as he loves the kingdom and it's people.  
  
"He'll be fine" said Jarod as he placed a hand on Anne's trembling shoulder,  
  
"Everyone is doing what they can to find him and bring him back safely". Anne nodded in agreement and turned to look out the window.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Quatre opened his eyes slowly. He groaned. His body was not used to feeling so much pain. //What happened?// He opened his eyes all the way to be greeted by darkness. //Where am I?// He thought back to the last thing he remembered.  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
"Don't worry father, I'm just going for a little walk." Quatre said.  
  
"Quatre, you are my son and the heir, do you know how many people can't wait to get rid of you? what would I do if I lost you?" Asked King Winner.  
  
"I'm sure you'd live" muttered Quatre.  
  
"What a disobedient son you are, you act as if I don't care about you" his father said having heard the remark.  
  
"Well maybe if you let me go out once and awhile..."  
  
"What and get yourself killed?"  
  
"I'm not going that far, all I want is to go for a small walk and....."  
  
"Can't it wait? Tylor or Jarod will be done their tasks in about an hour then one of them can take you on a walk."  
  
"Are you implaying that I can't take care of myself?"  
  
"Quatre, how many times have you just about been kidnapped..."  
  
"But father, I was never really kidnapped before...."  
  
"But you were hurt badly and then you were..."  
  
"That doesn't mean it's going to happen this time, I..."  
  
"Quatre, it might happen, it might not happen, but here let me make this a little more simple, I'm your father and when I tell you not to do something, you don't do it, and that's final."  
  
"Father...oh forget it!" Quatre said as he stormed out of the room. // I'm going if he likes it or not, it's just a little walk, nothing is going to happen//  
  
  
  
End flashback  
  
//I wish I listened to him// Quatre shifted his arms. His hands were bounded behind his back and there was a gag over his mouth. From the looks on the inside, he guessed he was in a small wagon. // It must be night// He fought fiercely against the his body, which was telling him to sleep. His eyes began to droop, lower, lower, lower, lower, lower.....  
  
****  
  
Wu-fei was sitting in a chair in the inn when the feeling hit him. It was like a big shock that vibrated through his body, nearly knocking him over. Everyone turned to look at the boy that was halfway off his chair. //what was that?//.  
  
"Hey, kid ya all right?" asked the bartender. Wu-fei nodded his response.  
  
"What happened there?" asked a woman.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I kinda just got a little jumpy" Wu-fei tried to explain.  
  
"Sure, whatever, kids these days" another man said. Wu-fei got off his chair and went upstairs to the room he was lodging in. //What happened? I have to find out, that just doesn't happen everyday// Wu-fei took all his stuff, packed his bag and within minutes was out on the road again.  
  
****  
  
"Did they get him?" asked the lady.  
  
"I believe they Queen Relena" replied anothe woman.  
  
"Great, what about the other one, Dorothy?" asked Relena.  
  
"He was a little trouble but I believe they have him too" Dorothy answered.  
  
"Good, good, and Milliardo didn't want this job, HA! He's such a fool, I hope he enjoys being nothing but a guard" Laughed Relena but then turned serious "Make sure they get to me alive, kill any who try to stand in the way"  
  
"As you wish, your highness" Dorothy said and exited the palace. //I will not disappoint you my queen//  
  
****  
  
"They have the young prince?" asked a man.  
  
"Yes and they just about have the other too" said another man.  
  
"Hn, she must not get the special one, never, and as for his highness, we could use him as bait for king winner, bring them both to me, oh and if Relena's guards get in the way, kill them, if they don't, kill them anyways"  
  
"Aye sir, I already have men posted"  
  
"This is going just as I planned"  
  
[pic] 


End file.
